Midnight Stroll
by ChibiSess
Summary: REDONE! I almost doubled the length. D.JakKeira oneshot. Jak and Keira get a little over comfident one night and go for a stroll, but some other residents have some... plans for them. Sensless fluff ahead!


Edit I decided I'd revise this a bit. And add a bit more in. I had an idea once and I had to put it in somewhere... ;

Thanks for the reviews everyone, they mean alot. blowing kisses And now since I'm in the mood, I'll have senseless fluff and angst for a few pages. XP

And of course, the original A/N,

Well, since you guys seemed to like my other J/K one-shot, I'll do another. XD I SHOULD be working on math, but it's gay and can wait. -.- In this, Dark Jak will just be called 'Dark', since it just sounds and looks better. I hope I don't make him seem to friendly in the begining, since by the end he'll have had his little rampage. XD Whats a fic with Dark with no carnage? And if you've read 'Mysterious Ways', you'll notice a bit of fimalararity with the ending. ; Don't shoot me if anythings cliche, either.

(Since a couple people were confuzzled, heres a dialog thingy,

_'Dark talking to Jak'_

_"Dark speaking"_

**_'Jak speaking to Dark' _**)

**Midnight Stroll **

_'Red, the reds bad, right?'_

Jak walked down the now quiet streets of Haven City. The Main Town sections green eco vents creating an eeire glow against the dark buildings.

_'Right, Jak?'_

The elf closed his eyes and ignored the voice. It had been strangely curious today. Ever since Kor had been defeated and the incident with the Precursor, his dark side had been abnormally friendly. Jak supposed it had to do with the fact that he was now 'Balanced by a Light within.', whatever that meant.

_'Something is troubling you, Jak.'_

Jak sighed and finally replied.

_**'Nothings wrong.'**_

A pause.

_'You shouldn't lie.'_

_**'What do you care?'**_

Dark seemed to take this as a 'hint' to lay off. He pondered if he could cheer his host up, but the enigma could think of nothing.

Jak yawned, and he decided to head for Keira's garage. Their relationship had improved with the flow of events. She had been fixing any old zoomer to come her way these days, ever since Errol had removed himself from their lives. Keira knew fully well why Jak spent the night at her place the odd time, since who _would _enjoy spending the night at the 'Naughty Ottsel', as Daxter had rightfully re-named it.

Being in a room only down the hall from his friend and a group of women ranging from anywhere to 5 to 13 in numbers was not something one would call a good nights sleep. Not only did Jak have to put up with the noises that Daxter's possy produced, but if Dark heard anything going on, he would bombard his poor host with questions. The type that _no one _likes to answer.

He felt the farmilliar presence within him settle and watch the world through his eyes. He didn't try and block the demon from the source of 'entertainment', since when his dark side was in control, he was allowed the same thing. It was usually a refused effort anyways, since Jak didn't want to see what was going on. Dark didn't like to play games like the Krimzon Guard did. Once Dark came face to face with a rookie guard who thought he was a joke. His head had been found laying on the ground with a piece of shrapnel puncturing the thick helmet, and what remained of his body smeared twenty feet along the cold metal ground.

Not that Jak cared about the young man in the first place. Hell, all of the bastards could die in the same fasion. This confused Dark, since he knew it was something they could accomplish, but neither carried the whim out.

_'There's Her house.'_

Jak pulled away from his current train of thought and focused to see if there were any lights on. Sure enough, every single one shone through the tinted windows.

_**'Trust her to be up as late as us.'**_

_'I agree. But it is a good thing. We would not get any rest by staying at Daxter's 'tavern'.'_

_**'Bar, Dark, it's a bar.'**_

_'Oh, ok.'_

Jak snorted as he recalled the previous night, when a slightly drunken Sig had nearly broke his arm in half in an arm wrestling contest.

_'Something is bothering you, your very quiet today.'_

_**'Your also more talkitive today.'**_

_'Thats not really an answer.'_

_**'I don't consider what you said a question.'**_

_'I suppose your just not going to say, hmm?'_

Jak could almost feel the gaze from Dark's cold, pupiless eyes on his back. What _was _bothering him, was that he was now stuck in the future, and there was positively no way back. It had hurt more than anyone could imagine to watch his younger self return back to Sandover through the Rift Gate. All Jak wanted was to protect the little being from everything that was destined for him. It was strange to see himself like that, totally oblivious from all the pain and suffereing around him, taking the good out in things. Everyone and everything was innocent in his point of view, for the hatred had not yet claimed him.

But now, even after everything was done, he had a sense that it was not over. What was this 'Light' that was inside him now? True, something felt different, but in a good way. Dark didn't mention anything else bothering him, which was strange, since he was turning into quite a chatter-box. But Jak would not mistake the blood lust he sensed around the ferrel being, he was still a hateful creature, to anyone that posed a threat, that is. He was quite fond of Keira, it seemed, because whenever Jak was around her, Dark would watch through his eyes. He had also exihibited loyalty at least once. Daxter was telling Jak once that Dark had actually smiled up at him while in control at one point.

_'Have I angered you?'_

_**'No, your fine.'**_

_'So... it's someone else?'_

_**'No.'**_

_'I'm not getting very far here.'_

Jak let the demon wonder and stepped inside Keira's garage.

"Hey, you home?"

There was a clang followed by a barely audible curse. Keira poked her head out from behind a pile of scrap metal that Jak could only guess was a zoomer at one point in it's life.

"Jak, call before you just come strolling in at night please, you scared the shit outta me." She said, pulling her welding mask off her face, setting it down beside her and blowing her bangs away from her eyes.

"I tried, you didn't answer."

_'You also got a few wrong numbers.'_

_**'You said they were the right numbers!'**_

_'I do not recall that.'_

"You tried? I don't even remember it ringing." Keira shrugged and got up, dusting herself off. She had been kneeling down to weld the zoomer.

Jak shook his head and got to the point.

"Is it ok if I stay here for tonight?"

"It's fine with me, but all I have for you to sleep on is the couch."

_'Hey, mabey you'll get lucky and score the bed.'_

_**'Don't count on it.'**_

The demon inside chuckled to itself.

"What time is it?" He asked.

She glanced at a clock on the wall behind him, the blue eco numbers read out '11: 27'.

"Eleven Thirty. Your lucky you didn't get mugged on the way over at this time of night." She quickly corrected herself when she caught his gaze, "Not that they would have gotten very far."

_'Damn straight.'_

Jak shifted slightly and realized he was hungrier than he had thought earlier. "What time does that restaraunt you like close, Keira?" Dealing with the problem would be a good idea, Dark would complain if it got too bad.

She looked at him for a second or two before remembering what he was referring to.

"That one, I think it stays open all night."

Confusion hung in the air as she waited for Jak to reply.

"Okay, lets go then." Jak motioned for the door.

"What! That place is way to expensive, and you don't even have a place to stay!" She looked down at her current attire and blushed. Zoomer oil all over her welding apron and old clothes underneath. "And I'd have to get cleaned up"

Jak raised an eyebrow, "How long would it take you?"

"Mabey half an hour. You really want to go, don't you." It was not a question. "If you'll wait, the tvs in the back, come on."

Jak followed her behind the green curtain that had been hiding the Rift Rider. Keira pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket and unlocked a door, holding it open for Jak. Once he was inside and looking around, she locked it once again.

"Paranoid, arent we?" He teased, sitting down on a black leather recliner, sinking into the cool fabric.

"Muggers" She replied, heading into her small kitchen and placing the keys on the counter top. "I'm having a quick shower, ok? Watch some tv or something, there are magazines over there," Keira pinted to a shelf with books stacked neatly along it's ledges. "Don't break anything." She was gone down a hallway after that.

"What are you, my mom?" Jak called after her, almost annoyed, "Just don't take three hours."

Left alone, Jak removed his goggles and set them on the coffee table infront of him, the red scarf underneath falling to sit around his neck.

_'Well, someone's getting comfy.' _Dark commented at his host who was now fully reclinded and running his fingers through his hair.

**_'And it feels good, so leave me alone.' _**He joked, closing his eyes and smiling.

After mabey fifteen minutes, Jak heard the shower turn off and Keira fumbling around. She opened the door and sprinted across the hallway into her room, dressed only in a towel.

_'You like that, don't you?'_

_**'Whats it to you if I do? You're alot worse than me for that kind of thing.'**_

_'I know that, just making sure your not... you know...'_

_**'Making sure I'm not what?'**_

_'Nothing, just ignore that.'_

There was a silence as Jak pondered what Dark could possibly be thinking, then it hit him.

_**'I'm not gay, if that's what you wanted to know.'**_

_'Good to hear, because that would cause alot of problems.'_

Wanting to get his mind off of the current subject, Jak straightened the chair to it's normal position and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, switching the tv on.

He shook his head when he realized the channel it had been left on was a talk show network. He flipped through channels for quit a while, wrestling, music, news, news, news, documentary, educational, news, weather. Jak left it on the weather network, since he assumed that he and Keira would be walking. Or he was hoping they would at least, spending time with her was all he wanted to do lately.

_'Aww... that's so cute.'_ Dark mocked light-heartedly, listening in on Jak's thought.

_**'You can't deny that you like it too.'**_

_'That's why I don't.'_

"Jak, come here..." Keira called from her room, opening the door as an invitation.

"Uh, sure, coming!" He got out of the chair and walked down the hallway to her room, slowing when he got the the door. "I can come in, right?"

"Yep."

Turns out she wanted advice on what to wear, since she was holding up a teal tank top and a black zip up hoodie with lime green designs on it. "Which one?"

Jak blushed, he had never been asked this type of question before. "Uh.. it's a little cold outside, so why don't you wear both?"

Keira turned them around to look at for herself before nodding and sending Jak back out to the hallway.

"Your welcome," He said sarcastically.

A few minutes later she came out, dressed very tastefully. The black hoodie and teal tank top, with dark brown low rise flare jeans.

Jak, not really knowing what to say but not wanting to be rude, gave a simple "That looks good."

Keira smiled and headed back for the main room. "It certainly contrasts from your outfit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose it's not too bad without those silly goggles."

"Hey come on, those arent just for looks."

"I know, but you have such nice green roots and highlights, show them off."

Keira walked into the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the counter again and put them into her pocket. "You thirsty?" She asked, openeing a cupboard and grabbing two glasses.

"A little."

She wordlessly filled them both up with the tap and handed him one. Jak studied the water intently; it was alot cleaner then in the Slums.

Keira looked over the rim of her glass, and after finshing it's contents, asked "What's wrong?"

Jak drank it and set the glass down. "The water here is so clean... in the Slums it's not strange to find bugs in in it."

"It's horrible in the Slums. Some people don't even have doors on their houses. And even if they could afford them, they weren't allowed to put them on because the Baron was against it." She shook her head. "It sure wasnt hurting him at all."

"This city is a horrible place, Keira." He turned away from her and looked down at his boots. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Keira whispered in his ear "We've got eachother, right? Don't worry about it." She moved away and went looking for her wallet.

_'Oh jeez.'_

"Besides, weren't you planning on moving in with me?" She smirked as he jumped a little.

"I-I never said anything like that..." He was blushing now, hoping that his staying over the odd time wasn't more than just the 'odd time'.

"Not with your mouth, you didn't. But if you want to, I'm fine with it." Keira looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'd like the company."

Jak smiled back, "I'd like it too."

Keira wen't looking for her wallet once again, Jak's gaze following her closely.

"What are you looking for?"

"My wallet"

"You know, you wont need it."

"Jak, I'll at least pay for myself."

He gave her a pleading look and let his ears droop a little and she gave in and set the wallet down.

"Fine, I'll leave it. But then you have to leave your gun aswell, Mr.Man."

Jak didn't move.

"What about the 'muggers'?"

"Don't use that thing on them anyway! Overkill, jeez," She shook her head at Jak's smirk, "Just scare them off with threats or something. The KG are out, too." Keira shrugged.

"I guess..."

He removed the morph-gun from the holster on his back and cocked it before setting it in the counter. She let out a mocking 'Oooh' when he had posed with the weapon. Dark scoffed.

"I have to admit, that things pretty neat." She said with admiration.

Jak motioned for her to follow as he walked through the door in to her garage and out into the could streets of Haven once again.

"Which way is it?"

She pointed and they walked hand in hand the whole way there.

The dinner had been uneventful, but enjoyable none the less. The down side, now Jak and Keira had the long way back to the stadium, half way across the city. On the way from the stadium, Jak had nicked a car and unintentionally set the Krimzon Guard into Full Alert. He and Keira made the wise decision to walk back, not wanting to risk getting caught.

"Ah, I'm full!" Keira exclaimed, stretching her arms out over her hed.

"Yea, it was pretty good. All you ate was a salad though."

Keira looked dissapointed, "Don't tell me that your a 'full fledged carnivore'."

Jak laughed and shook his head. "No, but thats _all _you ate, how can you be full?"

"Oh leave me alone." She said and nudged him. "And thanks for buying."

_'Sure thing.'_

Keira's pace slowed and she glanced around nervously. Zipping up her hoodie, she moved a little closer to her companion.

"What is it?" Jak asked, stopping too.

"It's just a little freaky around here at night..." She trailed off, her eyes darting around the Industrial Section fervently. "But it's nothing, lets just keep going." She sped up to her usual pace once again.

Jak nodded, "Yeah, I bet it's around one in the morning, I'm pretty tired." Putting an arm around her shoulder, he sped her up even more.

Jak felt his ears twitch slightly on Dark's behalf,

_'Did you hear that?' _The demon asked.

"Hear what?" He asked outloud, immedately realizing his mistake.

Keira looked at him with a confused exoression, "What?"

"Er... I... Something in my head must be playing tricks... You didn't say anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't"

Something moving in the shadows caught Jak's attention, and he pulled Keira close before seaking,

"Who's there?"

A glass bottle shattered at their feet, and a figure appeared infront of them.

"Nice babe, buddy." The man said, his breath reaked of alchohol. "I'll take her... off your hands for a couple of hours if ya want..." He made a move for her, but Jak elbowed him in the face.

The man swore and staggered back, the noise attracting the rest of his possy. Jak looked around to see how many there were, and discovered that they had formed a circle around him and Keira.

_'There are about twenty of the bastards, a few have guns.'_

A charged shot of Red Eco whizzed past, almost clipping Keira's ear.

"Hand 'er over, buddy."

Jak grit his teeth, "It'll be a cold day in hell, so piss off!"

The 'leader' grumbled and every single member of the 'group' charged at them. Keira screwed her eyes shut and before she knew what was happening, hands were pulling at her. Jak groweled, but someone behind him brought down the butt of their gun on the back of his head. He fell, fighting unconciounsess as he felt Keira be ripped from his arms.

**_'TAKE EVERY GODDAMNED ONE!' _**He screamed at Dark, and the demon was happy to oblidge.

_'As you wish, I'll make sure it's painfull.'_

Those were the last icy words Jak heard before it all went black and unconciouness grapsed him.

The group had Keira pinned to the ground when a strange crackling was heard behind them.

"What the hell?" One asked himself as he turned around.

Purple lightning licked the ground around the 'unconcious' body.

A few moved closer to see what was going on, another five stayed with Keira.

In the dim flickering light of the channeled Dark Eco, a pair of black horns could be seen growing on the boys head, sneaking up through the whitening hair. Long black claws adorned his finger tips and a set of pearly white fangs poked over his pale bottom lip.

"What the f-" The voice was cut off as a ferrel roar tore through the creatures throat before it rose.

Keira lifted her head to see what was goung on, before a boot forcfully pushed her back down. She lay on the ground, her fresh tears mixing with the fresh blood from her nosebleed.

_"You will not touch her!" _Dark screamed as he ran towards the group towereing over her. One of the more foolish of the men drew a dagger and stood in a ready stance. Poor fool was decapitated before he knew what was happening.

Dark charged at another and held out two claw encrusted fingers that ran right through the individuals eyes. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, cradaling his face.

_'Painfully.' _He reminded himself, although I probably wans't nessecary. All of his methods of killing were very painfull.

The demon turned and let loose a blast of Dark Eco, even to a Channeler, the substance was deadly, even in small amounts. The seven that absorbed some would die of Eco poisoning.

A bullet punctured his shoulder from behind, and Dark turned to lash out at his opponent. He missed and another bullet ripped through his ankle.

He quickly came to the conclusion that there was one on either side.

He let loose a second Dark Eco blast, this time only striking two men. They screamed, their guns clattereing to the ground.

The remaining group members around Keira had either ran, or taken out a weapon and hoped to Mar that Dark didn't see them. Keira pressed herself against the nearest wall, tranfixed. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, looking for even a little comfort.

Dark stood still for a moment, expecting them to come at him. No such thing happened, so the demon smirked and went to them.

_"Your all just prolonging it."_

One screamed in terror and charged at him, a metal pole in his hands.

_"Oh, you stupid son of a bitch."_

Dark held out his hand, and the man ran right into the trap, literally. The claws sunk into his chest. The demon ripped his hand back out and shook it off, the man landing in a pool of his own lifeblood at Dark's feet.

Without warning, he lept at two others, kicking the first in the face while still in the air, and killing the other by ramming his horns into his neck, snapping it.

Three of the remaining six men fled, and the others stood their ground.

_"You know, your not the first ones to try that. But, I do repect it. Not enough of course, to let you off with your last sin."_

Keira looked up in time to get some of Dark's blood spalttered on her face. Turned out, someone had had a throwing knife stashed away somewhere, and it was currently embedded in the demon's abdomen. He pulled the knife out and licked it off before throwing it behind him.

He ran at the final three, his foot long claws streaking along the wall beside him, creating sparks.The first man to be targeted lost all of his upper body, the second was thrown at a wall and with a crack, his scull was fractured from the impact. The third was made into minced meat, so to speak. He was a canvas for a very angry and very morbid artist.

Everything went silent, meaning it was all over.

Keira locked eyes with Dark the second he turned around, and for the first time since he had 'arrived', she felt true terror. Tears flowed again as she visibly shook.

He began walking towards her again.

_"Keira..."_

Her eyes widened as the name left his blood covered lips. Keira squirmed as she tried desperatly to become one with the wall behind her.

_"Keira, it's okay."_

He dashed the rest of the way over to her and towered over top of her shivering form.

_"Don't cry."_

The demon collapsed to his knees, the pain in his ankle too much.

Keira, now eye level with him, froze, her breath caught in her throat.

"Wh-where's Jak..." It was not a question, but a demand.

_"He's fine, just unconscious."_

"I've heard th-the rumors..."

_"Rumors?"_

"A-about you."

She squeaked as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She was to shocked to try and wriggle free.

_"Don't believe them."_ He whispered into her ear, breaking the dam as she hugged him back and sobbed into his tunic. He closed his eyes and they remained like that for a while longer. Dark holding her as if she were his, rubbing her back slowly and softly.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

_"For what?"_

"For being here."

She looked into his pure black eyes once again and closed her blue green ones as she pressed her lips to his.

Dark's eyes widened in suprise as she kissed him, and he happily returned the gesture.

_'I am going to have a hell of alot to explain to Jak.'_

END

There, I hope the revised version was better than the old one. I feel better about it, at least. ;) IF there are still spelling errors, then meh, cause I just read it over twice. The part that I just HAD to put in was Jak in the leather chair. Who here dosent think that leather suits him, huh? Didn't think so.

Anyways, please read and review.


End file.
